objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jcharlesk/Battle to be the Best Recommended Character Ever episode 1 part 1: The Beginning of the 55!
Warning: The reason I am doing it in blog posts is because of the wiki not letting us make new pages. Bottle: Hello, Nickels! II Nickel: I am soooooo happy to be with you... Bottle: Hey! BFDI Nickel: Is Coiny here? If so, time to replace him! Bottle: Sorry, Nickel, Coiny isn't here. BFDI Nickel: Darn! Puffball: (Flies over) Hi! II Nickel: Oh, no! Selfish ball alert! Cancel the friendship meeting! Puffball: Why? Bottle: Oh, you don't know? Watch BFDIA episode 5e! Puffball: I just thought I would win a prize! Sky: I think Puffball's right. It was not her fault. The voters just voted her to win a prize 10,000,000 times. BFDI Nickel: 2 times... Sky: Oh, right. (Meanwhile...) Firey Jr: I wish Firey was here. Nonexisty: ... Firey Jr: Seriously-- Ruby: PLEASE TYPE RUBY PLEASE ON THE KEYBOARD PLEASE! Pie: This isn't BFDI episode 17. Announcer: (Appears out of nowhere) Well, it now is BTBTBRCE episode 1! Remote: You are back? And also, that is a long name. What does it stand for? Announcer: Battle to be the Best Reommended Aracter Ever! Gaty: Awesome! And what is the prize? Announcer: A golden statue of the winner! It is about 10 metres big! And you 55 well known BFDI reommended aracters will be battling for it! Rose: Cool! Announcer: The 1st challenge is a balence beam again! (After everyone gets on...) Announcer: 3... 2... 1... GO! Book: I forgot what is in my pages! (Reads self) Oh, David is an annoying stickman that is possibly pure evil. David: AW, SERIOUSLY?! (Knocks of Book) Dora: David, ?qué fue eso? (David, what was that for?) David: Awwwww, seriously? (Knocks off 8-Ball, Nonextisty, Gaty, Sky, Dora, Gelatint, Marker and Pillow) Naily: Really? (Kicks off David, along with BFDI Nickel, Bottle, Puffball, Lollipop, Firey Jr, Black Hole, Lego Brick, Get Well Card, Waffle, Basketball, Barf Bag, Pie, Cake, Lightning and Robot Flower) BFDIA Fries: Time to push off a cannibal! (Pushes off BFDI Fries) Oh, and I forgot to push off more people. (Pushes off II Nickel, Bomby, Clock, Rose, Roboty, Ruby. Saw, Taco, Tree, TV, Tune, Gelatin and Grassy) Announcer: This is taing so long... (123 hours, 35 minutes and 53 seconds later...) Announcer: The team aptains are TNT and Snowflae. Choose your teams, and 1 will be teamless, and eliminated! TNT, since you lasted longer, you pi 1st! TNT: Since Bomby is similar to me, I pick him! Snowflake: Gelatin. He can freeze people, and I am already frozen! XD TNT: I pick Bottle and the Nickels! Snowflake: Then I pick Bell, Rose and Lego Brick! TNT: Tune, Get Well Card, Book, Sky and Pie! Snowflake: Gelatint, Pillow, Cake, Firey Jr and Saw! TNT: 8-Ball, Balloony, Clock, Eggy, Grassy, Gaty, Cheez-It, Trousers, Lollipop and Fanny! Snowflake: Taco, Tree, Black Hole, Marker, BFDI Fries, BFDIA Fries, Remote, Ruby, TV and Basketball! TNT: Bottom 14... Hmmmm... Naily, Puffball and Cloudy! Snowflake: Lightning, Barf Bag and Bracelety! The bottom 8 is David, Dora, Evil Leafy, Nonexisty, Robot Flower, Roboty, Donut and Waffle. TNT: Donut, Waffle and Dora! Snowflake: Looks like it is all down to me... Robot Flower, Roboty, Nonexisty and last but not least David. Announcer: Evil Leafy, sorry but you place 55th and go to the Indestrutible Bos of Losers, or the IBOL! Evil Leafy: (Tries to eat the Announcer but gets flung to the IBOL) Announcer: That is it for episode 1! Stay tuned for episode 2! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction